Furry Chest
by Lt. Wyoming
Summary: About one year after Aeris' death. Cloud is having a rough time couping with Aeris' death, he turns to beer and mistreats Tifa. Tifa fed up with it starts to turn to someone she never thought possible TifaRedXIII Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Furry Chest

AN: Well this may be a one-shot fic it depends on the reaction I get. Please remember to review. This is a very odd couple Red XIII who will be called sometimes Red for short and Tifa. Some of the characters may be a little OC but I can't help it sometimes. Please read and review. I don't own FF7

I had been one year since Aeris had died it had been the longest year of their lives. In fact Tifa hadn't seen Cloud crack a smile since the incident. He just stood there most of the time. He said little and he ate little. It annoyed Tifa that Cloud could be so emotionally attached to a girl he barely knew but she the person he had known his entire human life, he barely even noticed her anymore.

For about a week they had tried to have an intimate relationship, this didn't work. Cloud was always thinking about Aeris and Tifa could sense it. The days of romance between the two were over. Cloud practically limped over to the bar counter. The bar was nice and had never been so bust and never had so many people hit on Tifa, but she just rejected them. She didn't want their love, maybe she didn't want love period. Cloud asked for the usual straight liquor he said that it was the only thing that eased the pain anymore. Tifa knew that Cloud had a drinking problem but she wasn't going to stop him in fact she almost encouraged it. Letting him drink bottle after bottle until Cloud couldn't see straight.

Was this her own sick way of getting revenge at Cloud? Tifa was convinced that was the only real way. Cloud slurped down the entire bottle then slammed the bottle onto the ground "More." He said. Tifa obeyed and gave Cloud another bottle. Cloud drank the bottle up and smashed the bottle into a wall. "Ah, that's the stuff." He sighed. Suddenly Barret grabbed Cloud's neck collar and lifted him up to his face. "Hey watch it bub! You've been nothing but a jerk to Tifa all week! Get a grip!" yelled Barret in his face. Tifa could see the spit flying. Cloud blinked a few times then he lightly pushed Barret off of him and stormed out of the bar.

Barret then tried to comfort her. "You okay Tifa?" asked Barret worried. Tifa just nodded her head and began to clean off the counter from the beer Cloud dripped onto surface.

Red XIII sniffed the night air. He sensed tension had aroused. He didn't even need to think twice, it was Cloud and Tifa. He wondered why Tifa was so nice to Cloud even though Cloud was so cruel to Tifa. Was it because Tifa still loved Cloud? Red XIII just shook his head. He was disgusted by this fact. He felt so sorry for Tifa. Tifa could get any guy she wanted, but instead she kept nipping at the heels of Cloud.

Yuffie strolled up to Red XIII "Hey, Red why don't you come inside? It's getting dark." Asked Yuffie. Red XIII knew that it wasn't about the dark; it had been dark for at least two hours. No, this was something else. "What really is it?" asked Red XIII. "H-have you been alright lately? I mean you don't talk much and you're always fading out. Your daydreaming too much, it's like you're in love. But with who?"

Red XIII sighed. He had been figured out, he loved Tifa. He had been thinking about Tifa day and night for the past month. It was driving him crazy! He wanted to tell someone but he didn't know how, even if he did they would probably laugh. I mean how would people react to know a tiger experiment was in love with a beautiful woman? But he felt as if he could trust Yuffie, for some strange reason. Perhaps he didn't truly trust her he just wanted to tell someone so he could get the stress off of him.

"The truth is Yuffie, and don't tell anyone…I like Tifa." Blurted out Red XIII. Yuffie gasped for a moment. Red XIII looked Yuffie in the face. Her expression was almost indescribable it was like a mix of confusion, intrigue, shock and happiness. Yuffie then couldn't help but giggle. "I would have never guessed. I thought if you fell for anyone it would be some sort of animal, but Tifa? Why?" asked Yuffie who had regained her composure. Red XIII rolled his eyes for a quick moment then returned to face Yuffie's face.

"There is something magical about her." Explained Red XIII. Yuffie just nodded. To be honest she wasn't too keen on an animal liking a human, but what's so wrong with that, at least in Red XIII's case he actually sort of is. "Please don't tell Tifa." Pleaded Red XIII "She'd probably laugh at me." He sighed. "I promise not to tell her." Soothed Yuffie. Red XIII then began to gaze at the stars wondering why he had just told Yuffie, he had planned to take his secret love for her to the grave. But now he knew eventually she would know.

A guy was shamelessly flirting with Tifa. Tifa just yawned and told him that he wasn't interested. To tell the truth Tifa was very interested in anybody. Could she go out with Barret perhaps? No way, Barret was not her type. Cloud was obviously out of the picture. Cait and Sith, never in a million years and Cid, well he was just Cid.

Red XIII walked into the bar. He never drank any beer he always ordered water, which of course was free for him. As Tifa handed Red XIII a bowl of water she began to ask him something. "So Red, found anybody yet?" asked Tifa. "The search continues." Said Red XIII dryly. He hadn't really found any interesting animals to mate with. In fact he hadn't even tried.

Tifa then leaned in towards Red XIII practically showing off her breasts. Red XIII gulped down a bit of water very quickly. He started to lick the roof of his mouth. "Don't worry every guy will find a special someone." Said Tifa cheerfully, her breasts pushing against the counter top. Red XIII tried as hard as he could to avoid staring at them; after all he was a gentleman. Or would you say more like a gentle tiger? Lion? Whatever he was. That's what sucked about being him, not only was his right eye almost completely unusable since he didn't wear clothes his erection was growing obvious. Red XIII pushed his body against the counter so nobody would notice.

"You okay?" asked Tifa. "I'm fine." Replied Red XIII. Suddenly Yuffie entered the room. Yuffie nudged Red XIII in the stomach teasingly. "So uh, what are you two talking about?" asked Yuffie slyly. It wasn't so sly to Red XIII who found Yuffie to be a bad actress. "Uh, nothing really." Stammered Red XIII. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "So uh, Tifa I have a question. W-would you like to come with me on a walk in the park this Friday?" asked Red XIII nervously., trying to make it seem casual. "You mean like a date?" asked Tifa raising her eyebrow higher. "No! I mean…no. Just a s friends, you know an afternoon stroll." Explained Red XIII. Yuffie just giggled. "But who would watch my bar?" asked Tifa. "I will!" proclaimed Yuffie jumping up and down.

"Well then, sure why not?" said Tifa. Red XIII almost fell over backwards. Had she really just said yes to him? Of course she thought they were going as friends. She didn't know about al the nights he would lie in bed dreaming about her. "Okay how's one o' clock?" asked Red XIII. "That's good." Replied Tifa with a smile. Red XIII now had to find the perfect way to exit. "Well okay I'll see you tomorrow." Said Red XIII as he exited the bar. Yuffie once Red XIII was out of hearing range burst out laughing. "What's with you?" chuckled Tifa.

"Don't you get it Tifa? Red wants to go out with you!" Yuffie squealed. "No. He said just as friends." Defended Tifa. "Sure, sure just as friends. Friends with benefits." Winked Yuffie. Tifa rolled her eyes and cleaned off the bar taps. "Even if it was true Yuffie I don't really have any attraction to people right now. The right one hasn't come along." Tifa explained. "Well what I it's Red XIII?" asked Yuffie leaning in. Tifa blushed. "I don't think he's the one." Chuckled Tifa.

AN: Okay next chapter is the date. Please read and review. Got any suggestions put em' in! Flames are allowed it helps me to get better at writing.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter Two

AN: Okay I've had little reviews for this story so far but I'm not discouraged I will continue on! I do not own FF7

On a cliff stood Cloud looking over the town. He was angry he could sense something was amiss not only that he was always angry now. Angry at Sephiroth, angry at Barret and angry even at himself. He hated his life, why did the woman he loved the most have to die? It drove him insane day and night and soon he knew he would crash. However he thought to himself it would be fun to take everyone down with him. Cloud chuckled out loud then heard somebody behind him. Cloud spun around to see Cait&Sith waving.

Cloud walked up slowly to the two idiots of magic and mystery. Cloud was still shocked that these two were still alive after the whole ordeal, in retrospect Sephiroth should've killed them. "What do you want?" asked Cloud in a gruff voice. Cait&Sith almost jumped backwards. "Er, well Cloud Yuffie was wondering if you could help her watch the bar this afternoon." Stuttered Cait&Sith. "Why would I want to do that?" spat Cloud as he turned around again to face the cliff. "Besides doesn't Tifa watch the bar anyway?" asked Cloud now a little more calm. "Normally but she's on a date." Chirped Cait&Sith.

Cloud didn't know what annoyed him more Cait&Sith's voice or the fact that Tifa was on a date with somebody. Sure he didn't go out with Tifa anymore but he had hoped she would still be nipping at his heels. To be honest it aroused him that Tifa was so desperate to be with him. A cold look came across his face, then an evil grin. His perfect teeth glistened in the light. "She's dating Red XIII." Said Cait&Sith now a little frightened.

This took Cloud back. Was Tifa really enough of a slut to date an animal? Cloud thought for a moment Cait&Sith just stood there like idiots waiting for him to say something. "I want you to follow them on their date, see why in the world Tifa would go on a date with him. Come back after the date I want you to tell me everything. Make sure your not seen." Said Cloud. "What if I refuse to do this?" asked Cait&Sith while crossing their arms.

Cloud raised up his sword and cleanly cut a tree in half horizontally. "I don't think there is much need of explanation." Chuckled Cloud. Cait&Sith gulped and ran away quickly to go spy on the date. Cloud laughed maliciously the turned to look at the town again. Now a smile was on his face, but not a happy one. No, this was a smile of pure hate. "I've lost everything, except Tifa and no stupid furry chested animal is going to take her from me!" whispered Cloud to no one.

Tifa was getting dressed for her date. She put on some short jeans. She knew that the jeans would drive any man wild. It was made just right to show off her butt to perfection. Tifa smiled to herself then decided whether to wear a bra or not, she knew that they would be boating on a pond on the date so she decided to wear not bra and but on a white tank top. It was perfect! She didn't plan to do anything with Red XIII really just talk eat and have a good time. No romance was needed. However she hadn't been on a real date in ages and she wanted to know if she still knew how to tease men or in this case talking tigers.

Red XIII went into the bar to get Tifa. Yuffie was still making it hard for Red XIII to prepare himself, she kept on saying things to get him pumped up. "Make sure not to stare at her breasts too much. Also keep good posture always let her stand at your side never in front or back. Next make sure to talk clearly." Whispered Yuffie. Then Tifa walked out Red XIII had to turn at an odd angle to avoid having Tifa see his enormous erection. Gosh, why hadn't he worn pants? Of course Tigers don't wear pants.

"Wow Tifa you look great." Complimented Red XIII meekly. Tifa just blushed. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Sure." Replied Tifa as they both exited the bar with drunken men staring at them as they left.

Red XIII took Tifa to the park and they walked around looking at all the beautiful scenery. Tifa was looking at all the flowers, trees and animals. Red XIII had his attention on a more different kind of scenery. Tifa looked so hot to him, it was driving him nail-biting crazy not to be able to do anything with her! Then the two walked up to a Cottonwood tree. "Oh, isn't it beautiful?" asked Tifa. "Yes, I love cottonwoods they're my favorite tree." Stated Red XIII. "Mine too!" squealed Tifa. "I used to play around a cottonwood tree when I was little it was so strong and sturdy I thought it would never fade away, until…" faded off Tifa. Red XIII decided to finish her sentence. "Until Shinra Inc. took over." Sighed Red XIII. Tifa just nodded her head.

It was true most everything was destroyed thanks to Shinra Inc. Luckily in the past year the park was able to really grow. The poor cottonwood they were looking at was barely a tree more like a tall twig. The both of them sighed in unison. Later the two ate lunch and talked about random things laughing and joking with each other. Cait&Sith watched from behind a bush. He couldn't figure out what would make Cloud so angry about this. It was just two friends having a good time. Then the two got on the boat and rode into the middle.

Red XIII gracefully rowed the boat out to the middle. Cait&Sith watched from behind a rock at the dock. They couldn't hear a word the two were saying all they could do was watch with binoculars.

"So Red, I have to ask you a question. If it's too personal please tell me and I'll stop." Said Tifa. Red XIII leaned in to hear her question. "What kind of experiments did Hojo do on you to make you talk?" asked Tifa. Red XIII leaned back and sniffled. "He did horrible things Tifa, what I'm about to tell you, you must never repeat to somebody else. I used to live freely with my tiger family. We never needed much, just enough to get by. Then one day I wandered away from my family. You see food was becoming scarce because of Shinra Inc. I found myself lost and afraid then some people in uniforms caught in a net and put me in this dark van! I traveled for days without food when I finally reached Shinra tower Dr. Hojo preformed tests. These tests were meant to change me into a human. It didn't work like he had planned, instead I gained knowledge that surpassed his and I gained the ability to talk. They planned to exterminate me because I had become too smart but then you guys came and rescued me so to say. You know the story from there." Explained Red XIII. Tifa was shocked and on the verge of crying, if they hadn't come what would have become of him?

Tifa then did something unexplainable she gave Red XIII a kiss on the cheek. Red XIII blushed and was shocked. "How could they do that to you?" sobbed Tifa. Red XIII took in a deep breath trying to control his emotions, for him to crack a smile now would be odd since Tifa was starting to cry. Eventually Red XIII was able to breathe easily. "You must miss your family." Said Tifa. "Yes, at times I do. But whenever I'm with you it feels worth it…I love you Tifa." Confessed Red XIII. Tifa smiled blushing like crazy. She had never felt like this before, not even Cloud could give her this kind of sexual desire, it was a strange one. Why did she suddenly have these feelings? He breathing became obviously faster and louder.

Red XIII noticed this, but decided not to take advantage of Tifa's current hormone craze. However Tifa didn't need Red XIII to do it for her, immediately Tifa jumped onto Red XIII kissing him passionately. "I love you too!" Tifa managed to gasp out between her breaths of pleasure. Red XIII then removed her shirt and the two slowly sank deep into the boat.

Cait&Sith though couldn't hear a word knew what was going on. The boat rocked side to side violently like it was in a storm, except there were no waves in the pond. Cait&Sith quickly ran back to Cloud, he didn't really plan to tell Cloud what happened, he planned to make up some fake story. He thought Cloud would fall for it, more like he hoped Cloud would fall for it.

On top of a cliff Cloud sat still looking at the town, he no longer had a smile but more of a plain relaxed look. Cait&Sith rushed up to him. "What happened on their date?" asked Cloud. "Well Cloud, they talked for a while about useless things like trees then ate a picnic, then they went for a boat ride. I couldn't hear what they said but they didn't do anything, they are on their way back home now." Lied Cait&Sith. Cloud blinked a few times soaking up all the information.

Cloud then sighed in relief. "For a second I thought Tifa was really dumb enough to have feelings for Red." Chuckled Cloud. Then he suddenly burst into laughter. Cait&Sith feeling it was okay laughed but a bit uneasily. "Well thank you. Here is your pay." Cloud quickly slapped Cait with the blunt side of his sword. "How dumb do you think I am? I can see the town from here dummy!" snapped Cloud. "Y-You mean you saw the whole thing?" stuttered Cait&Sith. "Yes, and once they get back home, there will be hell to pay!" laughed Cloud as he left a still shaken up Cait&Sith on the ground. Cait&Sith began to cry, what had they gotten themselves into? Even worse what was Cloud exactly going to do?

AN: Next chapter coming up soon! So review people! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

AN: Well though I've had little reviews they have all been positive so far, so I shall finish this story. In response to one review yes I know that it doesn't follow the entire story of FF7 correctly however, I decided that I wanted to put it into the story. It's my own little twist I know but hey, I made it work. I also didn't put into this story the effect of the meteor. Hey what can you do? I'll make another story later much more detailed to actual events but for now… This will be the last chapter. Please Read and Review! I do not own FF7

Red XIII and Tifa strolled into the bar linked arms grinning ear-to-ear and laughing. Yuffie was the first to see this and was happy for Tifa. She hadn't seen Tifa this happy in a long time. "How did it go?" asked Yuffie. Red XIII and Tifa looked at each other briefly giggled then replied in unison "It was great!" Yuffie then noticed Tifa's messed up hair. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened but Yuffie decided not to comment on it.

Tifa then went into her private room to freshen up she didn't want to look bad when she greeted her customers. Red XIII still with a smile on his face sat down at a table. "Thank you Yuffie for not saying I was some sort of freak when I told you how I felt about her." Said Red XIII all of a sudden. Yuffie had a short gasp. "Well you know, love sees no exterior." Replied Yuffie. Barret then walked in and slapped Red XIII on the back.

"Mr. Big stuff! Well I can't believe you got a date with a hottie like that!" complimented Barret. "Thanks." Replied Red XIII warmly. Then Cloud barged in it was raining outside and his clothes were wet. "Where is Tifa?" barked Cloud. Everyone was silent. "So nobody is going to tell me?" sighed Cloud. Cloud then picked up a chair and threw it at Red XIII. Red XIII managed to dodge it just in time. "Hey what the fu--?" Barret was cut off by Cloud throwing another chair that hit Barret right in the chest. Barret fell backwards hitting his head on the ground hard. "Ugh." Mumbled Barret but he couldn't get up.

"Cloud calm down! She's in her room!" said Yuffie softly. Cloud glared at Yuffie. "Tell her to come out now!" hissed Cloud. Yuffie nearly jumped and ran to get Tifa. Tifa came out slowly trying to act casual but everyone could tell she was nervous. "What's wrong Cloud?" asked Tifa. "You know what's wrong Tifa. Now tell me slut is it true that you are having relations with Red XIII?" asked Cloud coldly. "What do you mean?" stuttered Tifa. Tifa now was beginning to back up from the piercing eyes of Cloud. "Don't walk around the subject! You had sex with Red!" yelled Cloud.

The bar was silent. Only the rain beating on the roof could be heard. Tifa hesitated then suddenly stood tall and seemed to lose all her anxiousness. "Yes Cloud. I did have sex with him. I love him. I love him more than you!" said Tifa calmly. Cloud blinked a few times then scratched his head. "What do you mean?" asked Cloud now meekly.

"He's kind to me Cloud! He listens to me! He cares about me." Said Tifa. Cloud paused then turned around and walked out of the bar into the rain. While outside he leaned into the doorway his face dripping from the rain that had already fell onto his face. "Goodbye. Red, you earned her." Whispered Cloud.

Cloud then walked away fading in the heavy downpour. Cait&Sith then rushed in. "Hey! What happened here?" asked Cait&Sith "Er, nothing just Cloud in a drunken stupor." Answered Red XIII. Cait&Sith just shrugged. "Well okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Cait&Sith as he exited the bar.

Cloud stood on top of a cliff looking down at the town. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Cloud then closed his eyes and jumped becoming one with the downpour of rain nothing went through his head as he plummeted to his death, nothing.

One year later….

The traditional church music played as Tifa walked down the aisle towards Red XIII. Red XIII gulped but Cait&Sith patted Red XIII on the back and he relaxed a bit more. Man she looks beautiful thought Red XIII. Tifa walked up to meet Red XIII. She had the biggest smile on her face. Everyone in the town had shown up for the wedding.

Though everyone was sad that Cloud was gone they knew that there was hope for the future. After the priest went through the vows the two kissed each other smiled and ran out of the church. The whole audience stood up and clapped as the two went away on their honeymoon. Yuffie was crying her eyes out while Vincent just rolled his eyes, but continued to clap. As their wedding car faded off in the distance Barret saw something that shocked him. In the clouds Barret could make out Cloud's face. Barret looked at the cloud slowly turn back into an unrecognizable shape and smiled. "Goodbye." Whispered Barret as he walked into the still ecstatic crowd.

'Who would have ever guessed a big chest would fall for a furry one?" chuckled Cid. The crew laughed and walked back to their homes in the sunset.

THE END

AN: Well that's the end of this story. Want to see a 2nd? You have to tell me first. In the mean time just review I hope you enjoyed it. Peace!


End file.
